File talk:Iceburg Portrait.png
"Pixels" Confirmed that Nada doesn't know what a pixel is. SeaTerror (talk) 06:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Dude...that's quite offensive. And why are you posting this on the talk page, when Nada not knowing what a pixel is has nothing to do with this picture? But still...wow...seriously? He doesn't know what a pixel is? Nada if you really don't know, pixels are the dots that you see on the screen. It's not that visible. However, if you zoom in on the image, you will be able to see it. 09:09, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I loled. Read the edit war summaries before you say something like that. SeaTerror (talk) 17:22, May 7, 2013 (UTC) The manga image looks a bit more pixelated than the anime. Besides, the anime image also has more detail, art-wise. His lips are completely drawn, for one thing. 18:30, May 7, 2013 (UTC) You keep forgetting that the anime one has terrible detail. Manga is clearly better. 00:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, they are both bad. The manga's colorization is terrible. However, the anime version has a bunch of people's faces with random expressions. 13:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Both the anime and the manga image suck. So, get a better image. 14:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ^Agreed. 16:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't matter if other people are in an image. SeaTerror (talk) It does matter. The portrait image should emphasize on Iceburg. Those faces and random expressions are just...not necessary. 16:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) No it doesn't at all. I didn't even notice them until you pointed them out and they STILL don't matter. People would not get distracted at all by a few faces. It is really completely stupid to get rid of an anime just because of that. SeaTerror (talk) 17:03, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I never said to get rid of it. I said that we should get a better anime image with better quality that emphasizes on Iceburg alone. 17:06, May 10, 2013 (UTC) And yet again you failed to actually address what I said. SeaTerror (talk) 17:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, there are plenty of episodes with Iceburg. There's even a file in there that only focuses on him and is highly detailed. 17:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Is it of good quality? If so, then maybe we should use that image instead. 04:36, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Only suitable image in the archive is the manga one. 04:39, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I mean the anime image that nada is talking about. 06:20, May 11, 2013 (UTC) The anime image here is fine anyway. Nobody would get "distracted" by other people in an image. The pixel argument was just bad since it is literally impossible to have a pixel in a hand drawn image. SeaTerror (talk) 05:24, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :You know every image you look on a computer screen is composed of pixels, right? Oda does not come and draw directly on your screen! :Any picture can be pixelated. The argument was perfectly valid. Wrong. That only works for images that were already digitally edited or digitally created. Not something taken directly from an outside source. His argument was terrible and you know it. SeaTerror (talk) 17:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) "Directly"? What does that mean? You know the picture had to be digitized somehow, right? Anyway, the manga pic clearly is horribly pixelated (and has compression artifacts too), so I don't understand how this argument is terrible. I'm going to assume you're joking. A image that is scanned and uploaded directly from a source is not pixelated. It onlyy happens if they try to edit the image in question. I'll assume you're joking too since "Anyway, the manga pic clearly is horribly pixelated" made me lol hard. Surprised a person such as yourself doesn't even know what a pixel is. SeaTerror (talk) 17:52, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Always happy to make you laugh, but maybe, between two bursts of laughter, you should actually take a look at the picture. More specifically, around the borders of Iceburg's collar. This is called pixelation, and is due to the compression and/or zoom of the original scanned picture. Then you don't know what pixelization is since that is definitely not pixelization. SeaTerror (talk) 18:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I said "pixelation". And wording's not the matter anyway. The problem is that the quality is bad. Both the manga and anime image have bad quality. 08:20, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Both images are fine. Neither have bad quality. SeaTerror (talk) 17:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The colorization is bad. 02:56, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Of both. 02:56, May 14, 2013 (UTC) False. SeaTerror (talk) 03:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Since it's getting hard to come to a decision, why don't we have a poll? 08:25, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I sense an edit war coming. 12:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Manga's still way more detailed. I still support that over anime. 22:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Less pixelated version 23:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Iceberg looks somewhat braindead in the anime version, plus the background is cluttered. Should use manga. 09:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Go for the manga, its clearer than the anime. 12:37, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I dislike them both. 08:56, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Maybe a different anime picture would be better, as the one from the opening sucks a bunch and nobody's even tried to replace it with anything better. But for now the HQ manga version Gal linked is better. 13:04, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Can someone find a different anime image, then? 13:28, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Manga is better in this case. 17:41, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Pretty clear majority for the manga image. Closing it. 14:08, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't like the detail of the manga image, but I guess it's better than what we got. It's still replaceable, though. 05:14, September 28, 2013 (UTC) gonna upload new one Nightmare Pirates (talk) 06:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Probably shouldn't use calendar images. Try to find one from the actual anime.. 06:43, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I just used it cuz I saw that the Morgan Profile picture was also from a calender and I though it was fine.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 06:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, that calendar image was from the manga 2007 calendar, which was drawn by Oda himself. 06:47, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, we need to find a complete new one. The manga one is flawed as it is small, just to say the least. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 00:22, November 18, 2013 (UTC) "Too small"? Seems big enough to me. All portraits get resized to 120x120 in the gallery. 00:30, November 18, 2013 (UTC)